Alien Snowman
by QB Kanen
Summary: Yuma and Kotori builds a snowman after their dear spirit friend, Astral.


**Alien Snowman**

* * *

"Come on! Roll! Roll!" Yuma pushed the large snowball with all his might with the help of his friend, Kotori. It rapidly grew in size as the snow stuck to it. The two stopped rolling and retrieved the slightly smaller snowball.

They took a hold of it from opposite sides before heaving onto the one they just finished rolling with.

"I'm going to get the stuff!" Yuma called out to Kotori and he ran off to go inside of the house. Kotori picked up the small, round snowball and placed it at the top. After she made sure they would stay together, she took a step back and admired at their hard work.

Kotori rubbed her hands on her coat sleeves, shivering from the cold winds blowing.

"Are you shivering?" Kotori looked up and smiled once she saw Astral floating nearby.

"Yeah, a bit, but I'm fine," she replied with a friendly smile.

Astral frowned slightly, tilting his head to the side, "Shouldn't you go inside to get warm?"

Kotori blinked at that suggestion. Perhaps Astral had learnt that it was rather normal for humans to go inside of a building when they feel it's cold out. She could see Yuma complaining about the unusual cold weather it brought over the city.

"It's not that cold. Besides, we're having fun!" Kotori exclaimed, she went to tell the spirit about the snowman they were in the process of doing, which intrigued Astral of the craft made out of snow.

There sounded a door shut and Yuma came dashing through the snow slowly with a scarf, some coal, and branches. Yuma shouted of his return, gave his friend the branches as he preceded to carefully wrap the red scarf around the 'neck' of the snow sculpture and implanting the coals into the snowball.

Astral watched how the snowman seem to 'come to life' when they added the eyes and the supposedly arms to it. However, they weren't quite finished just yet.

Yuma had whispered to Kotori who excitedly agreed and they snapped the ends of the branches before using them to draw lines into the snow surface.

He was curious to what they possibly be doing now since they kept moving around and glancing up at Astral every so often.

Yuma once again whispered loudly to Kotori and rushed off in a hurry. Kotori was bent down, carving in some of the last lines on the middle snowball. Astral floated closer and looked over the snowman. They had added a lot of markings to the face and the body.

"What is this?" He asked, examining of the new features.

"We made it to have it look like you," said Kotori and smiled, looking up at the spirit. "You like it?"

"I'm made out of snow?"

"Oh, no. Not like that!"

Before Astral could say any more, Yuma came dashing right back with a hat, a jacket, a pipe, and a carrot. He blinked since some of those objects looked just like what he had wore some time ago...

"I've got them!" Yuma said, just barely slapping the brown cap on the head. He put the half jacket over the 'shoulders' and he adjusted the scarf. He pushed the carrot in the middle of the top snowball and the pipe followed after just below it on the mouth lining they had drew earlier.

"What do ya think, Astral?" He beamed, he turned to his companion to show the sculpture they've made.

"Yuma, my nose is not a carrot."

"Sheesh! I know that! It's just a part of the snowman, okay?" He ratted on how people always had done it this way for many years. Kotori just giggled.

There was so many questions he wanted to ask the boy, however, he can get irritated by a lot of questions being asked at once. So he went with of what he wanted to know the most.

"Why me?"

"Huh?" Yuma's face scrunched up in confusion as to what he was talking about.

"Why make the snowman after me?"

Yuma's lips formed into a grin, laughing nervously, "Because, you existed once in this world, and this proves it!"

Kotori smiled at Yuma and nodded at his response.

Astral looked at them, thoughts pondering in his mind and remembering back how he wanted to exist in Yuma's heart through dueling. A small smile grew with his lips, "Thank you, Yuma, Kotori."

* * *

**Writing with hardly any inspiration can really tick. This will do while I can try to get some inspiration to get writing for the fandom again. **


End file.
